Identity Crisis
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Shinichi has Conan, Kaito has Kid, and Heiji has... wait...


Identity Crisis

AN: Blah! I'm getting way too into Detective Conan! Candyland, this is your fault! Well, okay, I suggested it to her in the first place, but she's getting me obsessed with it. And while watching it, this little idea popped in my head. I do need to thank her for beta-ing it and helping me title wise, though. So, thanks, Candy-chan! I don't own the show, by the way.

Since I'm newish in this fandom (second fic), I thought I should point out that I tend to be a major fan of secondary characters/couples. Don't ask me why, I've just always been that way. There's nothing wrong with the main ones, they just get... too much attention? So I give it all to the little guys, so to speak. Heh, take my Inuyasha fics for example! No, wait, don't; just read this one!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Osaka. The nice weather had encouraged many of the citizens to come outside and take advantage of it, making the usually busy streets much more crowded. Amidst the people roamed one person, his head lowered in thought, hiding the logo on his baseball cap from those behind him.

Hattori Heiji had been troubled lately. It wasn't sure what it was. He just had the feeling that something important was about to come to him. It couldn't have been about a case, as there wasn't anything in the area that needed his attention. Yet, at the back of his mind, something was just eating away at him, practically screaming at him that he needed to think of something.

Even though he knew there was no mystery that needed his ever brilliant mind, his thoughts turned to the possibilities of cases. "Maybe Kudo had a case he was working on," he muttered to himself, not seeming to have much of a destination as he made his way through the streets of Osaka. "Why would he tell me about something like that, though? He never asks me to help him with anything! Of course, I never ask him. He just usually ends up tagging along.

"How can that guy be stupid enough to get himself shrunk, anyway? I mean, if he knew there were two of those guys, he should have been looking for the other one! That's his problem, though. I don't know why no one else has figured him out. Well, at least Nee-san. Mouri probably couldn't even figure out who he was if that happened to him.

"I wonder what that must be like for him. I don't even wanna think about being seven again. It's probably affecting his mental health. Either that, or he'll think he's really good to be able to keep up a secret identity for that long. Which he really didn't, since I figured it out!

"Hey, why does he get to have a secret like that, anyway? If it wasn't for the fact that his life was in danger and he looked like a kid, it'd probably make girls swoon to know that he wasn't really Edogawa Conan. Like that Kaitou Kid! He probably thinks he's really great since he can not only break the law, but have hordes of women rooting for him to do so. I wonder who he really is? Kudo says that he looks pretty young. I'm not sure how that works with his long criminal past, but he's pretty good about noticing things like that.

"Why can't I have some secret like that? I could probably pull off something really great and no one would have any clue! Maybe I could be a masked detective or something. Yeah! That would work! I could run in, solve the case, and leave without anyone knowing a thing! Well, that may not be too great. Then people wouldn't think to much of the regular me. I don't want to be stuck as a kid like Kudo, though. Plus, my skin would probably give it away, and having to do it for the sake of my life wouldn't be pleasant. Breaking the law would not be a good idea, either.

"I wonder if there's anything else I could be? I think I've covered the main three ways you could have a secret identity, though. I could do something in kendo, I'll bet. If I think up a good enough name and always keep my mask on, I could be still be well known and possibly make money someday and people would always wonder who I was. Of course with that, I'd probably have to let at least one person know. Still it's a possibility! I could see what the big deal is that makes Kudo and that Kid seem so enthusiastic about it! I'd only really have to look out for..."

"**HEIJI**!"

Oh, wait. _Now_ he remembered what he was supposed to be thinking about!

Crap.

"Heiji, where have you been?" Kazuha yelled, frowning at the now taken aback detective for all she was worth. "You were supposed to meet me here three hours ago!"

"I forgot!" he replied, trying his best to defend himself.

"You forgot? How could you forget? I kept reminding you about it for the last two days!"

"I had other things on my mind!" he quickly answered, not wanting to lose this battle. "Anyway, I'm here now!"

Kazuha sighed, still looking quite annoyed. "Fine. Let's just... go. I don't even want to know what had your stupid head blocked all day."

She began walking off, frowning, and Heiji followed wearing a similar expression.

"Maybe I really should look into that secret identity thing," he thought.

* * *

AN: Yeah. That turned out really short and weird, just like I expected! I just thought about how out of the three "main" guys, Heiji was the only one who didn't have a secret like that. Kazuha just kind of showed up as I wrote it, lol. Anyway, yeah. I'm just testing the waters here! You'll probably see more Conan based stuff from me someday! 


End file.
